herofandomcom-20200223-history
Karara
Karara (カララ) is a character in Keroro Gunso. Character Karara is the daughter of the head of the big Dobaba Industries (similar to Momoka Nishizawa to Nishizawa Corporation). Appearance Karara is young tadpole, lime-colored Keronian. She wears a purple cap with cat-like points on her cap. Her eyes are shiny, similar to Tamama's except it's colored mint green. Her symbol is a prohibition sign facing horizontal which is purple on her belly and yellow on her forehead, possibly a counterpart to Chiroro's no entry sign. Personality Karara is very energetic and mischievous, Karara has a habit of making anyone in trouble to those are around her. However, she often gets in trouble and panics about her strict father, Dobaba. In her last appearance alongside Chiroro, she is now irritated and animosity towards Tamama and begin a rivalry with him, to win Keroro's heart. History Between her appearances, Karara's love always switches its object from one to the other relatively easily, and so she has fallen in love with every Keroro Platoon member one by one. This is usually triggered whenever one of them saves her life, and when she does, she completely forgets about her past love and is very obese. She first comes to Earth being mistaken for a boy and thought to be sent to join the Keroro Platoon, and is taken under Tamama's wing, ranked Private Third Class for a short while. After realizing that she only came to Earth because she got lost in her father's special space vehicle, Tamama has Kururu fix it up so she can go back to Keron. Shortly after her leave, they realize that she is a girl from a paper wish that she wrote saying that she will become Tamama's bride. She came back later and fell in love with Kururu. From then on she repeatedly came back to Earth in attempts marry the members of the Keroro Platoon. In episode 77, she came back to marry Tamama. Tamama made many desperate attempts to make her hate him and go back to Keron but failed. At sunset Karara's papa came to take her home but at that moment Tamama thought that maybe they were meant to be together and tried to protect her. However, Tamama's impact was no use against Karara's papa's heavy-type ship. Before Karara's papa could grab her, Kururu used a cannon to protect them. Karara then fell in love with him. Karara said that she was going back to Keron with her papa to train to be Kururu's wife. In episode 94, She came back for Kururu with her childhood friend, Taruru. Since this time she'd asked for her father's permission, Keroro told Tamama to watch them but they ran off. They wander around the base and cause all sorts of trouble. Everyone looked for them and with help from Karara's training to be Kururu's wife unlocked them the secret weapon but ended up blowing it up with Dororo having to save them and thus she ended up falling in love with Dororo. This episode was loosely based on Karara's debut appearance in the manga, in which she and her friend Chiroro escaped from elementary school to meet the Keroro platoon, as they had heard of their victory against the Garuru platoon. In episode 121, she came back to marry Dororo, this time with her friend Chiroro (who went through ninja training with her), Chiroro (who appears in every other Karara - centric episode from then on). They went to Dororo's house when Viper came to get revenge dressed up like Dororo. Eventually becoming annoying with their childish antics, he discarded his disguise and ran away, the two of them following suit. The real Dororo found Karara during the chase and discovered that she had come with Chiroro, who she had separated from while they were chasing Viper. Worried that Chiroro along and assigns her 'homework' he believes to be impossible, only to have her complete it in front of him Being reminded of the son he once had, Viper grows attached to her and promises to 'teach' her. The Keroro Platoon and Karara found the two of them at Alien Street. discovering that Karara was not the one who had been kidnapped caused Keroro to dress like Viper and have the platoon save her for the reward from her dad. Chiroro begged Viper to save her and he did. Giroro caught Karara and she fell in love with him. In episode 135, she came back because she was running away from Nagomi and to marry Giroro, in a twist of events she ended up falling for Keroro. In episode 180, she came back to marry Keroro, making an all-out war between her and Tamama. Mois broke up the fight and Karara went back home, promising she'd be back to marry Keroro. She has appeared in the anime in episodes 65, 77, 94, 121, 135 and 180. Abilities In her first debut, after she failed trying to perform her technique, Karara Impact just like Tamama's Tamama Impact, she has an ability to spit a bubble-like energy ball from her mouth after her tail is stepped on. Also, in order to impress Dororo, she took and completed the Space Ninja Assistant training course, and has some ninja abilities like the use of ninja weaponry, extreme agility, use of ninja stars and transformation into her ninja attire. Also, since her father is the head of the Dobaba Industries, she has learned to pilot and use robots at a young age. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Aliens Category:In Love Category:Kids Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female